


Silly Faces

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Family, Funny, Love, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: When Adam and Lawrence fall asleep together during a movie, Diana and Alison have an idea that might get them both in serious trouble when they wake up.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Silly Faces

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Are Daddy and Adam almost here?!"

"They should be here any minute now, sweetheart." Alison said with a smile. "Now do Mommy a favour and just take these few bits into the living room, please?"

Alison handed her daughter a couple of potato chip bags and she happily took them in her arms.

"Okay, Mommy."

Literally not twenty seconds later, Alison suddenly heard Diana scream. She dropped everything she was holding and ran into the living room in a panic.

"What?! What is it, Diana?!"

Alison looked around the room to see Diana at the window, jumping up and down excitedly.

"They're here! They're here!" 

Alison walked up to the window and smiled when she saw her ex-husband, Lawrence, walking slowly up to her front door along with his young boyfriend, Adam. Upon hearing the door bell ring, Diana and Alison both went to the front door and Alison opened it quickly.

"Daddy!" Diana said loudly as she hugged at her father's leg.

"Hey, Diana." Lawrence said happily.

"Adam!" 

Diana leg go of Lawrence's leg and instantly ran to Adam. Adam smiled brightly as he picked up Diana and spun her around fast. She laughed and giggled as Adam did this, a huge smile planted on his face too.

"Hey! How's my favourite little girl?" 

"I'm great, Adam." Diana said with light in her eyes.

After Diana had calmed down and everyone was in Alison's house, they began to set up things for their weekly family movie night. Every Saturday night, Adam and Lawrence either go to Alison's or Alison and Diana go to them to watch a movie all together, like a family. It was the one time of the week that Diana looked forward to the most, especially since it was her turn to pick the movie.

"I wanna watch Frozen!" Diana had loudly declared when they were all sat down in their rightful places, her on Alison's lap and Lawrence and Adam next to each other.

"Well, you heard her Ali. Whack it in!" Adam said proudly.

Everyone laughed at Adam as Alison got up from her place in the living room to search for the DVD hiding somewhere in Diana's collection of children's movies. Eventually she found it and put it in the slot. When the menu came up to ask Alison if she'd like to play the movie she turned to everyone seriously.

"Okay, have we all got everything? Sodas?" 

"Check." Lawrence said, indicating to the cans of soda by his side.

"Potota chips?" 

"Check!" Diana shouted, holding up a bag and popped it open to eat now.

"Blankets and pillows?" 

"Check and double check!" Adam proclaimed as he wrapped a blanket over himself and Lawrence.

"Great, I think we're ready then!" Alison said happily.

"Yay!" Everyone yelled as Alison resumed her place with Diana on her lap, wrapped in a blanket, and pressed play to start the movie. 

About an hour had passed and Alison had started to feel sleepy, but with Diana on her lap squealing everytime something happened in the movie it was had to fall asleep. But speaking of sleep, just then she heard a quiet but notable snore from where Adam and Lawrence were. She turned her heard to look at them and smirked slightly at the scene they were presenting. Adam had his head on Lawrence's shoulder and they had both fallen asleep with Lawrence's arm around Adam's waist, blanket wrapped around them to keep them warm. It was beautiful, but that thought quickly vanished as a devilish idea came to her mind.

"Hey, Diana. Do you mind if I pause the movie for a moment." 

"Um, sure? Why?" Diana asked in confusion.

"Come with me, sweetheart." Alison said quietly. "Be quiet though. Daddy and Adam fell asleep." 

Alison carefully got up and grabbed Diana's hand. She led her daughter into the kitchen and knelt down to her height.

"So sweetheart, how would you like to help Mommy with a little prank on Adam and your father." 

"Haha! Okay Mommy. What are we gonna do?" 

Alison smiled as she stood back up, went into a kitchen draw and picked out two thick, black markers. Upon seeing this Diana realised what was going on and jumped up and down quietly with excitement.

"Okay, sweetheart, follow me." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alison!" 

Alison woke up suddenly upon hearing her name. She was on the floor of her living room whilst Diana was on the single couch chair wrapped in a blanket and Adam was lying on the sofa still snoring slightly. She got up and rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to where the noises were coming from. She found herself standing in the bathroom with Lawrence looking in the mirror with a mixture of confusion and shock on his face.

"Alison, what is this on my face?!" 

Alison started laughing as she remembered what she and Diana had done last night. Alison had given Lawrence a sort of 'make-over' in the form of what looked like a dog with a long tongue sticking out of Lawrence's mouth on his face.

"Stop laughing Alison! This is not funny! For God's sake, this had better well be removal marker or else I'm fucked!" 

"Hahahaha! Oh, don't worry Larry it isn't permanent...maker..."

That's when Alison realised something. She quickly went into the living room and woke up Diana.

"Diana, sweetheart, do you still have that black marker I gave you last night to draw on Adam with?" 

"Um, yes Mommy. It's right here." Diana said as she reached into her blanket and pulled out the marker pen.

Alison examined the pen and found something written on it that made her stomach drop: PERMANENT MARKER. She looked towards Adam, who was still asleep on the sofa. He had a cat face now, with whiskers on his cheeks and dots where those whiskers came from on his nose. She then heard Lawrence come in the room with having finaly gotten his removable markings off of his face.

"What is it, Alison?" 

...Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do. If there's any ideas for future chainshipping stories you'd like to share, please feel free to leave a comment and a kudo for support.


End file.
